1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to radio frequency identification (RFID) systems in general, and in particular to RFID systems for detecting thin flexible RFID tags. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for encapsulating RFID antennae used in RFID systems for detecting thin flexible RFID tags.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) systems have been commonly utilized for tracking discrete objects, such as luggages, packages, and the like, being carried on automatic transport systems. An RFID system is typically made up of an array of antennae and a controller for interfacing between the array of antennae and a host computer. The array of antennae utilizes a high frequency signal to interrogate RFID tags fixed to or embedded in objects that are being moved on an interrogation path of an automatic transport system such as a conveyor.
Because the placement of the array of antennae is critical to the interrogation and receipt of identification code and other data transmitted to and from RFID tags, the array of antennae is generally disposed adjacent to an interrogation path of an automatic transport system. For example, several rectangular (or square) shape frame antennae are commonly fitted around a conveyor belt of a conveyor in order to provide sufficient coverage for RFID tags attached to objects that are being moved along the conveyor belt.
When an RFID tag is positioned underneath an object, the RFID tag cannot be easily read by antennae positioned above or on the two sides of the conveyor. Although the object can be manually turned over in order to orient the RFID tag in relation to the antennae for better detection, such manipulation is labor intensive as well as time-consuming. One solution is to have antennae installed under the slider bed of the conveyor. However, such installation requires that one section of the metallic slider bed be replaced by a non-metallic slider bed section because the metallic slider bed can reduce the detection effectiveness of the antennae located underneath. But the replacement of an entire section of the metallic slider bed is a costly proposition. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a more economical method for installing antennae for reading RFID tags located under an object being tracked.